Organization XIV
by pumpkin8150
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if some lunatic adolescent joined Organization XIII? Who is responsible for this mayhem? Why is the new member so cute and innocent? And why don't they now call themselves Organization XIV like the title says!
1. The New Member

Organization XIV

**_This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. It's a lot harder than it looks. Especially when you slow computer doesn't recognize files and you have to upload stories at your school!!! I already have up to chapter 11 done so if you can't wait to read more, keep checking for the next chapters to come up. _**

_Anything italized means thoughts..._

(Organization XIII allows an insane teenager to join the group thinking she will help with their plans to eliminate Sora and collect hearts. However, Mikoru has other issues up her sleeves...she can't get along with any of the other members without driving them insane first!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from kingdom hearts; I only own Mikoru, and the 2 random kids

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Member 

The sun had just decided to take a rest for the day and the sky shown colors of bright red, orange, yellow, and scattered bits of blue. It was a gorgeous summer day and seemed as if there were no problems in the world at all. However, in the dark alley behind an old building someone was up to no good. A 12-year-old waited there as if he was dealing with secret business plots and information (strange for a 12 year old to do, yes). He was pretty short, wore a black suit with black shades and had black hair that flowed softly in the semi-night breeze. Up on the corner where he waited another kid about 12 years of age walked over and whistled to the other boy to get his attention. He was dressed in the same attire as the other boy but had blond short hair with flipped spiky bangs. Soon the two boys engaged in a conversation.

"Did you bring them?" said the first boy in a very low tone

"Yup. I have 'em right here..." the other boy said while reaching into his pocket

He pulled out two small ball shaped pieces of candy with a fire emblem on them.

"Woah. Flamethrowers 900!" the first boy said in amazement.

"Yup. Pop one of these in your mouth and you'd be spittin' fire for weeks! They took 'em off the market though because too many people got burned with them. But I saved these." The blond haired boy replied smiling with pride.

"Let's try them out" said the first boy reaching his hand out to take one of the candies.

"I HEARD CANDY!!!" shouted an unknown hyper voice.

The two boys turned around to see who was spying on them. To their surprise it was the notorious teenager, Mikoru, known to destroy things in her path, literally. She had an extremely short temper and a very bad anger problem. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted, she would throw a fit. And it wasn't just any old fit my friend, hers were a bit unusual. She would cry and scream her lungs out as her anger would take control of her. Once it reached a certain point, glass would shatter; buildings and other objects in her way would crack and crumble to the ground, the earth shook and would split in various places. Then she would gain incredible strength and go after her victim(s). Once she caught a hold of them she fought with them until they were left in critical condition hanging on to the dear seconds of their life hoping to make it in one piece.

"Oh man! It's Mikoru!" both of the boys yelled.

Mikoru stood there in an innocent deceiving posture. No one could ever believe under that cute tank top, shorts, and two curly haired ponytailed buns lied complete destruction and chaos.

Meanwhile, up in a tree...

"Oh man! How long was I sleeping up here?" said Demyx while awaking from a two-hour nap.

Demyx was the ninth member in the Organization who was always known to carry out missions that he never wanted to do. He also drove all the other members crazy with his water controlling sitar and terrible annoying singing he insisted he was good at. Maybe this was the reason why the other Organization members gave him the missions, to get him away from them...

However, his mission this time was to find another member that would be qualified to take the thirteenth's member's place.

Demyx had over heard Mikoru and the other boys talking and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"You know that those candies are banned, right? Mikoru replied. "So, can I have some?" she said smiling.

"NO!" both the boys said.

"But, but-" Mikoru said while starting to cry.

Soon her small tears became drops of anger as the rage inside her increased. She soon put her hands to her head and screamed as loud as she could breaking several windows.

"I WANT CANDY!!!! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" she yelled as she threw herself on the floor and slammed her fists repitivily to the ground cracking the earth. Many of the buildings around the three of them (four if you count Demyx) came falling to the ground as glass objects broke everywhere.

"Fine! If you don't give me what I want, I'll just have to fight for it!!!" Mikoru screamed while she charged at the two boys sealing their fate.

"Take this!" she screamed as she jumped five feet in the air and kicked the blond haired boy in the jaw.

"And you asked for it!" she yelled while she threw a sky-hi uppercut to the black haired boy.

"Wow! She has an amazing style! She would be perfect to replace Roxas in the Organization! I could just see it all right now. I might even be able to be the Superior it this works out! WWWWEEEEE!!!" Demyx happily said to himself as he thought of him sitting in the Superior's chair and everyone taking orders from him.

"Here man! Just take the candy!" said the blond haired kid holding his hand out with the candy pieces.

"Yeah, just spare us," said the other kid holding his jacket up for cover.

Mikoru quickly refrained herself from her uncontrollable anger and jumped with joy. "YAY! I always get what I want!"

"C'mon man. Let's get outta here."

Yeah, before she can cause any more trouble."

The two boys left Mikoru as she ate the candy and spat fire everywhere.

"Well, now is the perfect chance," Demyx said as he jumped down from the tree and walked over to Mikoru.

"Hey!" he said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd turn around and leave. I saw these first so BACK OFF!!!" Mikoru scolded at Demyx with an evil glare.

"Woah, whoa, whoa! I'm not here for your candy!... actually...I'm here for something worth more of an interest..." Demyx slowly said. "I saw the way you fought back there. "Very impressive." He gave Mikoru a thumbs up.

"Nice job changing the subject, stalker. But what's it to you on how good I fight anyway?"

"I hate this part." Demyx pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "Let's see here... 'I am part of a group of supreme Nobodies called Organization XIII. We are all in search of hearts to complete ourselves for Nobodies don't exist. We use our authority to oppress those who stand against us and together, nothing will bring us down'."

"_Some self-esteem that is_" "If this is an invitation to join your silly little club, thanks but no thanks. As you can see, I'm a little smarter than that. I can't be fooled so easily."

"Wait! Don't go! Uhhh...We-we have tons of those Flamethrowers 900's you like!"

"DID YOU SAY FLAMETHROWERS 900's!!!" Mikoru shouted as she quickly turned around and jumped on Demyx.

"Yeah. Axel makes 'em. I was all his cooky idea!"

"_Axel? Isn't that some spinning thing? I'm so confused_..." "Oooowww! I'd do anything for those delicious little candies!!! I just love them!!!"

"Does that mean you'll come to the Organization?" "_Please! Please! Please! Please!"_

"As long as those sweet candies are there!" Mikoru most happily and innocently said

"YAY! OKAY THEN!!!"

Demyx took her hand and they both happily skipped and chanted "CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!" and "FAME, FAME, FAME!" towards a dark portal that lead to the Organization's castle.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1... Hoped you liked it... chapter 2 will be coming soon! Ta-Ta! 


	2. The Welcoming

Organization XIV

**_I already got reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy! Thank you all! Goes off to bake virtually sugary snacks for reviewers Here is the next chapter! Sit back, relax and enjoy the reading! _**

**_Summary: Mikoru raiding the 'WEAPONRY ROOM'. Xigbar and Mikoru's freaky encounter. Mikoru in Axel's room. And them sleeping together! (I know what you're thinking. "Already in the second chapter! Damn!") Read on to discover the secrets...

* * *

_**

Chapter 2: The Welcoming

Finally Demyx and Mikoru arrived at the castle. Mikoru couldn't help but look down every hallway, corridor, staircase...what else would you do in an unknown house! Exactly...

They stopped at the hallway up the main staircase.

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home!"

Mikoru looked around and the looked back at Demyx.

"You live in a wonderful house!"

"It'd be yours too once we sign you in and give you the grand tour special," Demyx said with a warming smile.

"That why I have to raid it!"

"Wait you raid your own house?"

"Let's try that one."

Mikoru pointed at a door that said 'WEAPONRY' on it and walked toward it.

"Oh Man! I was hoping she wouldn't pick that one! Maybe having her here was a bad idea after all..."

"Hello?" Mikoru said as she walked through the dark room. "Anyone here?"

Mikoru flipped the light switch to reveal most of the Organization's weapons illuminating in the light.

She gasped. "LOOK HOW SHINY AND PRETTY THEY ARE!"

She ran to each of the weapons picking them up and messing with them.

"Oooooo! I wonder what these do?" she asked while poking Xaldin's lances on the wall.

"Hey! Check this out!" she said as she spun Axel's chakrams.

"How do you fight with cards?" she wondered when she picked up Luxord's deck of cards.

"I bet this thing can cause serious damage!" Mikoru shouted as she swung Saix's claymore around the room.

"AH-HA! LOOK! IT'S PINK!!!" She yelled when she pointed to Marluxia's scythe.

"HA-HA-HA! Who in the world fights with a guitar?!" Mikoru screamed as she strung Demyx's sitar.

"That would be me..."

Finally Mikoru calmed down a bit and turned around for a split second when Xigbar's sniper guns caught her attention.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo..." Mikoru purred as she slowly walked over to Xigbar's weapons in a trance.

"No wait! Don't touch that one!!! Please! Get away from there! Go away!!!" Demyx yelled trying to break Mikoru's trance but it was no use.

Mikoru stared at one of the sniper guns and picked it up to Demyx's eye level while carefully examining it.

_"Xigbar's gonna kill me,"_ Demyx thought.

"But look at this thing! Hmmm... I wonder what happens when I pull this part..." she said quietly.

CLICK!!!!

Thousands of lasers came flying at Demyx at all different directions ripping and burning various places on his cloak.

"Whoa!"

"STOP IT!!! PUT IT AWAY!!! Oh man! I REALLY hope Xigbar doesn't find out about this!!!" Demyx yelled.

-The room directly downstairs-

Xigbar was interrupted from his reading when he heard a loud bang come from the room above him.

"I knew it," he mumbled to himself as he got up and walked upstairs to the weaponry room.

The door flew open by a very angry Xigbar.

"ALRIGHT! WHO DID IT?! WHO TOUCHED THEM FOR THE 18TH TIME! I KNOW YOU GUYS FIND THEM TO BE PRETTY WEAPONS BUT YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION! YOU'RE CAUSING ME A FORTUNE ON LASER AMMUNI-" Xigbar was interrupted when he saw Mikoru.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ummmm...hehe..." "Is that an eye patch and a deep scar this guy has...?" Mikoru couldn't help but wonder where Xigbar got the injuries from.

"Um...no one special..." Mikoru said nervously.

"So are you a Nobody like the rest of us?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh...Yeah! A Nobody! Okay! Let's go with that!" Mikoru stuttered.

"So what's your power?"

_"I knew it. I'm screwed."_

"Actually Xigbar..." Demyx replied.

Demyx whispered the story to Xigbar which took minutes to finish.

"Wow Demyx! I can't believe it! You're actually thinking about the Organization rather than hiding from it!"

Demyx gave him the pathetic stare.

"Whatever...Make sure she comes to the meeting tomorrow, so Xemnas could approve of her in front of the rest of the Organization. That will be a sight to see. But I doubt he'll accept her. She's too cute looking..." Xigbar said as Mikoru gave him the most innocent looking face to be overly dramatic.

"Yeah. I'm outta here..." he said while leaving the room.

"So now what?" Mikoru asked.

"I dunno...It is getting late so-" Demyx was cut off.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! A SLEEPOVER PARTY!!! We could play truth or dare! We can have a popcorn food fight! Watch ironically scary movies! See who stays up the longest! Tell stupid scary stories! Play pranks on people! Have-"

"Whoa! Hold it right there! Pranking people is my job! And… you didn't hear anything!"

"Or did I?"

"..." "Anyway, there is no sleepover and you are sleeping in your own room...and bedtime is in... five minutes so go find some pj's." "Oh and one more thing, make sure you pick a room that has no number sign on it. You'll meet the rest of the Organization members at the meeting tomorrow."

"What was the first thing he said?"

"Now go."

"But-"

"GO!!! I gotta take a shower and get a new cloak now! Look at all these holes!"

Mikoru left Demyx and was in search for pj's and a room to sleep in. She checked in most of the rooms but they were empty. Finally she came across a bright red room with the door open. When he walked inside, it had a sharp smell of black cherries. There were random pictures of fire and other posters everywhere. Some spots of the furniture looked as if they were burned. She came across the drawer and put her hand on it.

"Heeeyyyy! Ewww..." Mikoru cried while her hand was filled with hairgel.

She wiped it off on the side of her shorts and opened the draw looking for some pj's or something to sleep in. The first draw had a black coat in it.

"Nope."

The second draw had another black coat in it.

"Nope..."

The third draw had another black coat in it.

"What's up with all these black coats! What's wrong with this guy?!"

Finally the last draw was the pj draw. She pulled out a long t-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow on it.

"This would be perfect!"

She quickly got undressed and put the shirt on which was more like a dress on her.

"Hmmm. Why can't I sleep in this room. There's no number on it."

Mikoru walked over to the front of the door.

"See. A 'v' and three 'i's. No number!" Mikoru happily said as she ran and jumped on the bed knocking over a bunch of teddy bears.

"Well. Today was such a weird day! Tomorrow it would probably be all over anyway so! What do I have to worry about?"

Within a few moments, Mikoru was sound asleep and out like a log.

Finally Axel walked into his room not bothering with the lights. He walked over to his pj draw, pulled out a long t-shirt for himself, changed and headed for the sack.

He did not notice Mikoru there in his bed at all. He mistook her for one of his favorite teddy bears and held her close. Mikoru was in a deep sleep so she didn't notice.

"Mr. Fuzzle. You're feeling awfully warm today. Maybe it's just my fire heating you up again. Sawwwiiieee about that," Axel mumbled to himself while quickly falling asleep.

* * *

There's chapter 2! Yay! I will post chapter 3 soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Informal Meeting

Organization XIV

**_Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you people cries in honorable moment. Anyway I read over some various questions and will answer them within the summary of the chapters. Hopefully, I can answer them looks around in ninja style (not that anyone saw that...). By the way, I am also working on another story called "My Hikari." This one will take a while to come up because of various reasons. If you want, check it out and review. Gives sweets to everyone_**

**_Question: Does Mikoru have parents?_**

**_Answer: Mikoru is the type of 12 year old that you get in most animes/tv shows where the main characters seem to have all the time in the world to do anything without anyone caring, like parents. She does have them but they don't really care what she does during the day. Either that, or she is a runaway from her insane orphange... o.O

* * *

Chapter 3: The Informal Meeting_**

-Morning-

Finally the sun had just hit the castle meaning everyone would be waking from their slumber soon.

Back in Axel's room, Mikoru and Axel both turned over facing each other and slowly opening their eyes smiling.

"Mr. Fuzzle?" Axel asked.

"Mommy?" Mikoru answered.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Who the hell are you?! And what are you doing with my shirt!!!" Axel screamed at Mikoru.

Mikoru just ran and screamed her way out of the room and down the hallway waking the other members up.

Demyx woke up to Mikoru's screams and was quite angered.

"I told her to sleep in a room with no numbers! She's worse than I am! I gotta calm her down before she wakes up Xemnas or I'll be in big trouble as usual."

With that Demyx left his room in search of Mikoru to calm her down.

"Man, where is that girl?!" Demyx asked himself when he was just rammed down by Mikoru who was running by.

"Who in the world is that? Do you know who she is?" Luxord asked as he just came out to see the rukus.

"Can't talk now! I'll explain everything at the meeting!" Demyx yelled as he got himself up and chased after Mikoru.

"I knew he was behind it. It's always his fault," Luxord sighed and went back in his room.

"Would you hold still!" Demyx yelled from down the hall.

"Never! This place is weird! I'm leaving! Besides I don't see any candy anywhere! You lied to me!" Mikoru yelled back.

Demyx summoned his sitar and yelled "Dance Water! Dance!" A large puddle of water covered the floor in front of Mikoru's path and she slipped on it coming to a halt.

"Gottcha!" Demyx said holding onto Mikoru stopping her from running away.

"Let go of me!" She bit Demyx's hand.

'Ooowwwiiieee!!! Not so hard!"

"What is going on out here!" Xemnas yelled as he opened the door to see the two on the floor. Since Demyx sat on the corresponding spot to the arrow, Mikoru's shirt said it all.

"Appropriate."

"Xemnas, I'll explain everything at the meeting today! I know! Please don't ask right now!" Demyx begged.

"I wanna leave! You people are nuts! I want candy!"

Luckily Axel just came over to see who the imposter Mr. Fuzzle was.

"Axel! Give me one of those Flamethrowers 900's! I need it quick!" Demyx demanded.

"Nuh-uh Demyx! You had 146 of those things this week! I'm not giving you anymore of them!" Axel tampered.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Alright, fine...but don't come crying to me when your mouth is burnt from it! I'm not rubbing your tongue for you to ease the pain! That's out of the question!"

Axel held out his hand and a small flare of fire started to swirl around until a red ball was made. He gave it to Demyx and sighed.

"Here, look what I got for you! Flamethrowers 900!" Demyx said waving the candy in Mikoru's face.

"Ooooo...Candy..."

"Now listen to me. You will calm down right now."

"I-will-calm-down-right-now."

"You will stay here because it's actually nice here, you're just a little paranoid."

"I-will-stay-here-because-it's-actually-nice-here-I'm-just-a-little-paranoid."

"Axel is the best and I will do what he says. Go Axel," Axel whispered.

"Axel-is-the-best-and-I-will-do-what-he-says-Go-Axel."

"Hey! Stop that! Everybody knows that I'm the best anyway!" Demyx replied to Axel.

"Hey-stop-that-Everybody-knows-that-I'm-the-best-anyway."

"No I am," Axel answered Demyx.

"No-I-am."

"No, I AM!!!" Demyx yelled.

"No,-I-AM!!!" Mikoru copied.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW! None of you are the best, I am, because I am the Superior," Xemnas remarked "And you, go eat your candy in peace." He pointed to Mikoru who awoke from her trance.

"I expect an explanation for this at the meeting Demyx?"

"Yes, sir." He whimpered.

"Ah-ha. Screw this up in front of everyone and your dead, Demyx," Axel said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that right now."

"Yeah-you're-looking-forward-to-that-right-now."

"Will you quit it!"

* * *

Okay...chapter 3...that was fun :3

**_Coming up in the next chapter: (Let's see if I can remember this...) Mikoru and Demyx in handcuffs. Demyx being ignored (as usual) and honored at the same time. Mikoru flipping out and drains 90 of life from Larxene and Axel. And the start of the horrific master plots..._**


	4. The Formal Meeting

Organization XIV

**_I love you guys for supporting my story!!! How do you like my review cookies? Good huh? Anyway, on with the next chapter, I don't want to keep you waiting...

* * *

_**

Chapter 4: The Formal Meeting

The time had finally come for the meeting to begin. Everyone had already been waiting for Demyx and Mikoru to show up. Finally they came in with handcuffs tied to each other. They were mainly meant to keep Mikoru under control.

"What's with the cuffs?" Xaldin asked.

"Don't ask," Demyx said while unlocking the shackles from their wrists.

"Now, please. I know this might be hard for you, trust me, it's hard for me, but try to at least pretend to act normal, at least till the end of the meeting?" Demyx whispered in Mikoru's ear.

"What for? I mean, a meeting is where you "meet" people, right? Why give them a fake impression of yourself?" Mikoru answered.

_"There's no hope in this...I knew this was a bad idea..."_

"Now, today's meeting might go a little bit differently. Especially with our new guest at our acquaintance. Now, our Melodious Nocturne, Number IX, shall fill us in on behalf of this event. Number IX, unfortunately, you now have the floor, begin..." Xemnas said.

"Hey... I want the floor..." Mikoru whispered while Zexion gave her the "emotional" glare from the seat across her.

As the meeting began, Mikoru glanced across the room, analyzing each of the Organization members. She started with Xemnas and went across the room, thinking very hard about future pranks for each of them.

"Nothing like getting the leader to feel a little "out of it". That guy looks like he needs a new hairdo. Hmm, I could pull a nice prank on that guy...hehe. Let's see, that one needs to change his hair color. It's all faded nasty blond...him?... he looks like he can't reach to scratch itchy places, his arms are to short for his large size...that can be useful. That guy looks to emo to fit into society... I have a great idea for him that will make him scream like a little girl! Oooo... for someone with such beautiful hair he looks really scary...why not make his hair match his looks. Red haired boy... I know he likes fire, so "cooling" him down sounds like a good idea to drive him mad. According to this guy, I could mess with his melodious side a bit... that guy looks really calm, let's make things noisy to make him scream...oh boy, this one looks and even smells all pretty...let's change that...and last one, hmm... a female! wow! let's bring that out a bit more...hehehe"

"Okay, so you know how you sent me on a mission to find a replacement for Roxas right?" Demyx reminded the leader.

"ROXAS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS??!! COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU!!" Axel outbursted while tears strummed down his cheeks.

"Awww. Axel. It's alright. Everything will be okay," Larxene said while getting up to pat his back for comfort to stop the tears.

"...Anyway, so, I was up in a tree when I just woke up from my nap-" Demyx continued and was interrupted again.

"Ha! See I knew it! I told you Demyx wouldn't do this job right! You owe me 500 munny Luxord!," Xigbar shouted across the room.

"Um, can we talk about this..." Luxord whined.

"No! I want my munny now, before you spend it all at that damn casino!" Xigbar hollered.

"He sure has a point with that," Lexaeus commented.

"OKAY NOW!...Going back to me... okay, so when I awoke, I couldn't help but hear this unique loud voice in the background-" Demyx was yet again interrupted.

"HEY I KNOW WHO THAT IS!" Mikoru yelled.

Everyone stopped to stare at her at the awkward and ironic moment for she was the one to blame.

"Oh, sorry..." Mikoru said lowly.

"...Well, then I followed along with the situation. It looked like those guys didn't want Mikoru to have any of Axel's Flamethrowers 900's. And then, well, let's just say she has a really bad tantrum that could be great to use as a threat to get Sora's keyblade," Demyx finished with a proud and excited voice.

"I'm guessing you thought that you can get a promotion with this addition?" Xemnas said sarcastically.

_"How'd he know!"_

"Well, you know I won't allow that to happen, but because I'm feeling awfully generous today maybe I'll get you cookies to celebrate over. You know, the ones you like with the chocolate oozing out from all over the place." _"They're disgusting."_

"Score!"

"But going back to this Mikoru, how bad is her tantrum?"

"You have to get her mad to see how."

There was silence in the room as the rest of the Organization members thought up some ideas but failed. Then Axel thought of something. He created another Flamethrowers 900 and waved it at Mikoru like Demyx before.

"See the candy. I know you want the candy. The candy is good. Oh, sweet good candy. You know you want the good sweet candy," Axel said trying to put her in a trance like last time.

"That's okay, I'm not hungry for candy right now," Mikoru replied.

"Suit yourself," Axel said while popping the candy in his own mouth.

"Hmmm... what else do girls like?" Demyx said lowly.

"Shiny things," Larxene answered.

"Shiny things? You gotta be kidding me," Zexion said.

"No really. Watch this," Larxene said. She extended her fingers from the position representing pure boredom and summoned one of her lightning needles. It immediately caught Mikoru's attention. Mikoru leaned over on the table to get a closer view of the very pretty shiny object.

"I like that," Mikoru said.

"You want it? Here."

Larxene passed the needle to Mikoru who stared at it without blinking for a whole minute and a half.

"It's so shiny."

"I know," Larxene said as she got up from her seat and walked behind Mikoru's. She quickly snatched the needle from her hand. "And you can't have it because it's mine."

"Hey! Gimme! I want to see it!" Mikoru yelled trying to reach the needle from Larxene's hand.

"It doesn't belong to you so...you...can't...have...it."

Mikoru started to quickly turn red and Demyx hid under the table as fast as possible.

"What are you doing down there?" Marluxia asked Demyx when he felt something hit his foot.

"You would join me if you know what's good for ya," Demyx answered as he pulled up his hood.

"YOU WANT TO RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN, SMART MOUTH!!!" Mikoru screamed at Larxene who didn't show any sign of intimidation.

"You...can't...have...it" Larxene repeated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mikoru screamed breaking the chandelier in the room causing all the glass to come down on everyone like sharp knives.

"Oh crap! I can't afford another scar!" Xigbar said while he hid under the table with Demyx, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Zexion who had the same thing in mind.

"Hi Xigbar," Demyx said.

"Hi Demyx. Scooch over a bit, we need more room! And get your damn foot out of my face Xaldin!"

Up above, Mikoru leaped over the table and grabbed Larxene by the throat and squeezed her as hard as she could. "Give me the needle! I want it's shine!!!!"

"Ne-ver-" Larxene roughfully shouted trying to free herself from Mikoru's grip but she was no match to the furious Mikoru. "Some-one help...Can't-breathe..."

"Hang on Larxene!" Axel yelled running to the rescue.

Mikoru bit his arm as he came over and wouldn't let go.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs as small amounts of blood started to show through the rip where he was bitten.

"Move back!" Lexaeus boasted as he charged for Mikoru. Axel jumped out of the way to make a clear opening to Mikoru.

Lexaeus quickly summoned his tomahawk and swung Mikoru with it with incredible strength. She flew across the room freeing Axel from her monstrous bite and Larxene from her amazing grip and slammed against the wall where Xemnas, Luxord, Vexen, and Saix were standing. Fortunately, Lexaeus hit her hard enough to keep her out cold for a few hours.

Finally everything started to settle down. Larxene just caught her breath right before she could see her "life" flash in front of her eyes. Axel stopped the bleeding from his arm with some tissues from the kitchen, and everyone came out from underneath the table to see the wreck.

"Oh my god," Zexion said.

"Luckily we were under the table," Marluxia said.

"See, I told you hiding under the table was a good idea," Demyx answered.

Everyone walked over to Mikoru who was still knocked out for a long time.

"She's erratic," Saix said and shook his head.

"What a tantrum. I never thought someone could be that bad," Luxord said.

"She's crazy! Absolutely nuts! Crazy I tell you! CRAZY!!!" Xigbar yelled.

"Wow..." Xaldin said.

"I told you... you guys should listen to me more often," Demyx said.

"Like that will ever happen," Vexen said.

"She needs to be put in a mental house! That halfwit!" Larxene yelled massaging her neck.

"She's perfect," Xemnas finally said.

Everyone started at him.

"Think about it. Sora would fall to our mercy when he comes face to face with Mikoru's anger. We can get anything we want and need through her. Once again excellent choice Demyx."

"That should be another 10 more chocolate oozing cookies!"

"You belong in the mental institute along with Mikoru," Saix said sarcastically. "Have you ever read the back of the case those things come in? They're made from processed liver oil. That's what makes them 'ooze'."

Demyx stood there blank not wanting to believe Saix but he remembered people saying rumors about it before.

"BATHROOM!!!"

With Demyx paying his visit to the restroom, Xemnas ordered Lexaeus, knowing he was the only one to calm the attacking Mikoru, to bring and set a room up for her while he and the other Organization members somehow attempt to clean up the mess.

* * *

**_Coming in the Next Chapter: Dinner night at The Castle That Never Was. And guess who the mystery chief is... yeah... this can't possibly be good. You know what they say, "Don't mess with people who are in charge of your food..."_**

Wow. This is sooo fun! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Who's Doing Dinner?

Organization XIV

**_Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been doing lots of other stuff for school and my own time. I've been making plushies of Organization XIII members in my freetime because I want a collection of them. XD Well anyway, I've done Zexion and Marluxia and started Saix I pick them randomly by putting their names in a bucket... now other people have seen them and want me to make some for them...

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly. And I took the recipes from different cookbooks.

Chapter 5: Who's Doing Dinner?

Evening came to the Castle that Never Was and it was time to play the daily chef-for-dinner game. Everyone met up in the kitchen to play the game, even Mikoru who woke from her "coma" moments ago.

They all wrote their names on pieces of paper, and placed them in a small bag. Then Xemnas shook the bag, pulled out a piece, and read off the name. Everyone hated cooking so there was nothing but silence and high anxiety in the room.

"...Mikoru."

"You've got to be kidding me!!! I'm not eating _her_ food!!!" Axel and Larxene yelled.

"Ha...this I gotta see," Saix said.

"Think I'll pass," Marluxia said.

"Me too," Vexen said.

"Hey. Give her _some_ support," Xemnas replied.

"But look at that... that-thing!" Xigbar shouted and pointed to Mikoru who was poking around the kitchen the entire time playing with the knives.

"I don't think her temper could show its traits in her food. Besides, do you want me to have Vexen cook for us again?"

"AAAHHHH!!! HELL NO!!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Everyone shouted.

"He practically experimented on the cutlets with those chemicals!" Axel yelled and attempted to run to a corner to hide.

"Xemnas, I honestly think you shouldn't let me cook. I don't want the same thing to happen like last time," Vexen suggested.

"Then Mikoru shall be our chef for tonight," Xemnas answered.

"Huh? I get to cook dinner? Cool!" Mikoru said happily.

"See! There she goes already!" Xigbar shouted.

"Enough! Mikoru. As fate has it, you were chosen to cook dinner tonight. You can make fish, salad, meat, chicken, seafood, anything you want and can find in the fridge. Have fun," Xemnas informed her.

_"Thirteen people. I'll be here for hours...Or will I? Well, I know one thing...it's prank time..."_

Everyone went over to the living room to hang out. Luxord, playing his card games with various members, Marluxia talking to the plants, Zexion reading his book, Demyx watching TV, Xaldin next to the fan enjoying the "wind", Vexen with his experiments, Saix leaning over the window to watch the moon, and Xigbar playing Sly on the Playstation enjoying the thief-stealth character. Everyone else has just hanging around.

Eventually, the fragrance of the many different meals being made filled the room. They were actually good too.

"Oh man. What is that?" Xigbar said putting the controller down and sticking his nose in the air.

"It's bruschetta sauce, shrimp sauté, hot wings, tiramisu, antipasto, creole chicken, steaks, veal fricassee, baby back ribs, roast pork, baked salmon, trout meunieré, fish au gratin, shrimp pasta, zucchini noodles, garden salad, fruit salad, mozzarella sticks, triple chocolate rolls, carrot cake, chocolate chip cheesecake, pecan pie, apple pie, chocolate mousse, and classic spaghetti with meatballs. Not to mention the beverages," Zexion said amazed at all the different things he smelled.

"Who knew that power of scent of yours can actually come in handy," Xigbar replied.

"Are you serious on the food, Zexion?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yeah, and it smells like more are on the way..." Zexion answered.

"I can't believe she could cook that stuff," Axel said amazed.

"I can't believe she even found that stuff in the fridge! Everytime I look in there I can only find water and bread!" Demyx yelled and pouted.

"That's because we hide the food from you during the day," Xaldin spilled.

"Xaldin!! That was supposed to be a friggin' secret! Why did you have to say it out loud! What's wrong with you?! Damn!" Xigbar scolded at Xaldin.

"Oops..."

Then a few moments later, Mikoru came in.

"Dinner's ready guys!"

"Alright! I'm starving!" Xigbar said getting up and being the first one at the table.

"Wow!" Everyone whispered lightly.

No one had ever seen so much food before. There were tons of dishes, drinks, desserts, and seasonings scattered across the table. From fancy Italian dishes to classic American styles. Everyone sat accordingly to their numbers, as planned...

"Okay, here we go."

"I hope this food is as good as it looks," Luxord said while taking his seat.

"Oh, it is..." Mikoru said mischievously.

"Very impressive, Mikoru. I think having you here will be a pleasure," Xemnas told her. He actually enjoyed her company in that he loved to see how she bugged the other members so far...

"So how did you really make all this stuff?" Vexen asked.

"I am very quick and multi-tasked," Mikoru told him.

"Wow. This spaghetti is really good. And so is this sauce...huh? AAAAAHHHH!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!!!" Zexion yelled when ate a huge portion of the hot sauce that was plotted to be on _his_ spaghetti dish.

"Here! Drink some water," Mikoru gave him the glass knowing that drinking all that water that fast would give up hiccups that can last for hours.

Zexion gulped it down within a blink of an eye.

"Thanks, I-HUP! Oh man!" Zexion yelled out loud.

There was a slight rise in laughter in the room.

"Hey, Mikoru. Can you pass the salt?" Demyx asked Mikoru.

"Sure Demyx! Here is the special salt said to add tons of flavor on your steak," Mikoru said giving Demyx her "decoy" saltshaker.

Demyx started putting tons of "salt" all over his steak not realizing he was falling victim to Mikoru's plan.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. There we go!" Demyx cut a big piece of his meat and stuffed it in his mouth...

"...emm...What is this?" Demyx asked and stopped enjoying his food.

"White garlic powder," Mikoru answered.

"AAAAHHHH!!! I SAID SALT NOT GARLIC POWDER!!!" Demyx yelled as he tried to scrape the layers of the garlic powder off his tongue.

"Really? Hmm...I could have sworn you said 'pass me the white garlic powder'?" Mikoru naively said.

"This won't come out for weeks!!!" Demyx shouted as he though about his breath for the next few days...

Everyone glared at Mikoru suspecting things in their food that she planned but it was too good to resist. So everyone kept on.

Across the table, Xemnas took a sip of his soda and had a strange look on his face.

"Xemnas, what it is?" Saix wondered.

"...RESTROOM!!!"

"Yes! He got the laxative!" Mikoru whispered to herself but loud enough that everyone else heard.

"HaHaHA!!!...woah..." Suddenly Xigbar landed face flat in his spaghetti dish and was out cold. Xaldin poked him with his fork but he didn't move.

"Uh buddy? You okay?" Xaldin asked.  
"Yes! And the crushed sleeping tablets!" Mikoru yet again whispered out loud and caught everyone's attention...

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Marluxia yelled out and left his chair.

"Yes, so I am!" Luxord said getting up.

"I'm not falling victim to any of her plans again!" Larxene hollered.

"I'm not going to even try," Vexen said.

"And it was such good food..." Demyx whined.

"What a waste," replied Xaldin.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait to be humiliated either," Axel said.

"You're telling me," Lexaeus answered.

"Waste of time as well..." Saix said.

"Hey wait! Where are you guys going?...Oh, man. I didn't get all of them... oh well! At least I have all this food to myself!" Mikoru happily said while eating everyone else's dishes. And of course, the pranks couldn't have effected the mastermind...

* * *

**_Coming in the Next Chapter: Mikoru checks out the Organization coats and mocks them of course. If you notice, each member's coat is slightly different... Many have-a-nice-trip-come-back-next-fall moments..._**

Hooray for chapter 5! Chapter 6 is better! And fun!


	6. Picking New Attire

Organization XIV

**_I cannot put into words how much I love you guys for reviewing. Oh wait... I typed it. --, Okay! So go ahead and read on to continue the adventure.

* * *

_**

Chapter 6: Picking New Attire

Mikoru had just finished her dinner and entered the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mikoru asked them.

Everyone just got up and ran out of there. Mikoru stood there blank.

"Hmm… was it something I did?" She asked herself.

Just then Xemnas walked into the room to see Mikoru standing there alone. He returned to his normal tan color rather than his recent green pigment.

"Where is everyone?" Xemnas asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Mikoru said. She looked down with sadness and continued. "Everyone always runs away from me when I try to have fun with everyone else. That's why I pick on people when I get a chance, to get revenge when they leave me alone. I can't help it if I like to pull pranks on people. It's not like I try to kill them. It's just my way on having fun."

"Well sometimes your pranks are a little hurtful, like putting laxative in people's drinks. For now, do you think you can lighten up on the pranks for a little bit? At least until tomorrow?" Xemnas asked.

"Well… I'll try," Mikoru said not sure if she can keep her promise of avoiding fun.

"Okay then. But before we move on to anything else we need to change your clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with the ones I have on?" Mikoru asked.

"You can't be in the Organization wearing a tank top and shorts. You need to wear one of these," Xemnas answered pulling on his coat. "We have tons of these in closets all over the place, just ask one of the other members to help you pick one that fits."

Xemnas walked away from Mikoru and she went off looking for the other members. She stopped by a room with the door open and peeked inside. Xigbar was standing there over his desk polishing his sniper guns.

"Uh…" Mikoru mumbled.

Xigbar stopped what he was doing and looked at Mikoru at the door.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy cleaning your damn fingerprints off my sniper guns! Go away! And why aren't you in one of our coats by now?" Xigbar scold at Mikoru.

"That's what I was going to ask you about. The guy in with the silver hair told me to ask one of you to help me find a coat," Mikoru said defending herself.

"Who? Xemnas? HA! I like the way you said that, guy with the silver hair! Hahaha," Xigbar said out loud.

"Hey! Don't get me started on yours!" Mikoru yelled back finding Xigbar's comment insulting, in which he normally does to everyone.

"Hey, Hey! Leave the gray and black pony-tail alone! It's not easy maintaining long hair you know," Xigbar said with a strong voice.

"Fine. So will you help me?"

"Well… because you put me in a good mood with that joke, I guess I'll tag along," Xigbar said with his hands behind his back.

"Yay!"

"To the closets!" Xigbar yelled pointing at the door.

They walked for a while until they reached a closet along the hallway. Xigbar opened it and revealed tons of black coats in it. He reached in and pulled out one that looked like Larxene's.

"Try this one on," he said giving it to Mikoru.

Mikoru tried the coat on and had some trouble with it. She stood up straight for Xigbar to see.

"Eh… too curvy for you," He said deep in thought.

He looked around the closet and pulled out another coat. This one had Xaldin's figure. Mikoru tried that one on.

"Man. Big boy needs to take off a few pounds," Xigbar said.

"I heard that!" came a voice from across the hall. I'll leave it to you to figure out who that was.

"Okay. Let's try another one," Xigbar said taking off the coat and putting it back in the closet. He tried looking for another coat and pulled out one that looked like his own.

"Here try this one."

Mikoru tried it on. "It looks and feels kinda sluggish…" she said.

"Oh! Thanks a lot!" Xigbar shouted. "Gimme." He said while pulling the coat off.

"Okay… one more, then I give up," he said as he pulled out one of Axel's coats.

Mikoru put it on. "What's up with the arms? They're too tight!" Mikoru said freaking out to get it off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Pyro boy doesn't work out his arms enough," Xigbar said loudly again.

"Your gonna regret sayin' that when I'm through with you, Xigbar!" a voice said coming form one of the rooms down the hall. Again, I'll leave it to you to figure out who said that.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow?" Xigbar said to himself.

Xigbar looked at Mikoru who finished zippering up a new coat she pulled out of the closet. This was the longest one she tried on meaning it belonged to Vexen.

"How about this one? I like it!" Mikoru said waving her flowy long arms when the coat overlapped them.

"Hey! You can't wear Vexen's! It's too long!"

"But I like it!"

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Xigbar!!!!! Don't get her mad! What's wrong with you! Remember what she did before!!!" Saix's voice was heard from down the hall.

"Oh yeah…" Xigbar turned to Mikoru who was already turning red. "Wait! Uh… you can keep the coat," Xigbar sighed.

"Yay!!!" Mikoru danced around in circles dragging the enormously large coat with her.

"Here, you need these too," Xigbar said holding up a black shirt, black pants, a pair of black gloves, and a black pair of hi-heeled boots.

"Hey, how come I have to wear the heeled boots?! I want the shoes like yours!" Mikoru pointed out.

"Because you're a female, and ever since Larxene came to the Organization, that has been the dress code for women," Xigbar said.

"But I want the shoes like yours!" Mikoru yelled.

Xigbar was about to go off on his insulting comments but caught himself to prevent Mikoru from blowing up.

"Fine. Fine. You know what, you get in trouble with Xemnas. And don't come crying to me for help."

"Yay! I always get what I want! I always get what I want!" Mikoru sang running around in circles again. Then she suddenly tripped over the coat and landed face flat on the floor. Xigbar stared at her and then exploded with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He hollered out rolling on the floor.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikoru yelled at him quickly getting up and ready to attack Xigbar.

Xigbar finally got up from the floor and looked at Mikoru. "Oh crap!" He yelled out as he got to his feet and jumped a few steps back.

Then as Mikoru headed for Xigbar, she repeatedly tripped over the coat numerous times, one right after the other. Xigbar stood there and watched her the whole time.

"Have a nice trip. Come back next fall," Xigbar told her as he walked away.

"What till I get my hands on you!" Mikoru said as she tripped once more.

* * *

**_In the Next Chapter: Mikoru's plans start to begin... (That's all that should be said)_**


End file.
